


Exclusive

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #480: Open.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #480: Open.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Exclusive

~

“So,” purred Draco, sipping his martini. “You and Snape, hm?” 

Harry blushed. “Yeah.” 

Draco leaned forward, expression inquisitive. “What’s he like in bed?” He licked his lips. “I bet he’s a kinky sod. Does he tie you down, use...exotic toys?” 

Harry coughed. “How’s that your business--?”

Draco waved a hand. “Fine.” He smirked. “Although, if you’re open to someone joining you, I know several tricks that--”

“Enough, Draco.” Harry relaxed as Severus sat beside him. “Didn’t you mention an urgent appointment elsewhere?” 

After Draco left, however, Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Severus had been tempted by the offer. 

~

Arriving home, Harry was deep in thought. 

“You’re quiet,” said Severus as he prepared for bed. 

Harry bit his lip. “Do...Are you--?” He paused, choosing his words. 

“Just say it, Harry.” 

“Are you interested in an open relationship?” Harry blurted. “Do you want other people in our bed?” 

Severus blinked. “Why would you ever think that?”

Harry shrugged. “Draco’s more experienced--” 

Severus sighed. “Have I ever indicated dissatisfaction with our sex life?” he murmured, embracing Harry. 

“No.” 

“Do I strike you as the sort who likes to share?” 

Harry smiled. “No.” 

“Then shall we go to bed?” 

“Yes.”

“Excellent.”

~


End file.
